F00sh
About f00sh is a 22 year old male born in San Diego, California. After extensive family discussion they eventually moved to North Ogden, Utah to be closer to family. Graduating from Weber High School he immediately jumped into college classes studying Computer Science. Always a trouble maker through middle school and high school, his grades were still above the norm over achieving in his college courses. WOW History The exact date in which f00sh signed up for TPPC is basically unknown. His love for pokemon began in elementary school just as many others. He collected the cards, played the games, and enjoyed the merchandise. He was aimed to be better than his friends at all forms of the game. f00sh found himself trading pokemon cards on the internet which brought him to a community website that made this process a lot easier. This community also had a chatroom on the MediaDriven mIRC server. Which one day f00sh found himself browsing the other channels and stumbled across #DarkHoundoom. Joining this channel introduced him to DarkHeart and illuzion (Two very well known players of the game). They introduced him to the main channels #TPPC, and #TPPCTrades. Out of the kindness of her heart, illuzion provided f00sh with his first real Pokemon, ShinyScizor. With a promise that he will one day be the best, his adventure started. Activity Armed with nothing but a single freebie, f00sh went to work to become the best. Idolizing some of the best players listed on the ranks (DarkHeart, Frank, Fallen), f00sh made a goal and aimed for it. With tactical training and trading f00sh developed an allstar team he was ready to preform with. With a fast internet and plenty of outside sources to keep his attention, he was able to train at a pace he enjoyed. Slowly crawling up the ranks, showing his respects to those he passed, he wants users to be aware that his achievements did NOT happen "so fast" as many new users seem to think and ask. With all the time leveling and spent on TPPC, he was able to develop a large number of friendships. Long story short, f00sh ended up with 3 of the top 5 pokemon in the game and still stands strong with the #1 PokeTeam Rating. Today, f00sh feels incredibly comfortable with his position, he does still trade, and on occasions does still level. Mostly spending his time on TPPC Browsing the forums and keeping up with the drama and even causing some of his own fun through trolling. Non-TPPC While still attending school and working for Comcast as a Networking Administrator, he recently became engaged to his girlfriend of some time now. They are currently going through difficulties as his future wife has had a huge cyst removed from her ovary. The results of the cyst showed a small portion of cancer and she will be going through chemotherapy. With these difficulties they remain strong, both attending school, both financially well off. They both play World of Warcraft, Guild Wars, Halo 3, Unreal 3, and Rock Band 2. Name History Many users wonder where the name f00sh comes from. It might be one of the strangest and most questioned names on TPPC. In old day computer security exploiters (hackers) developed and spoke in 1337 (Leet, or Elite) Speak. In this original form (not tainted by the script kiddies years later) "f00sh" actually means "Fish". f00sh did not always go by this name. In fact, he doesn't in other games or forums. His preferred nickname is actually "Hash". Contact AIM: x Perfect Hash x MSN: hasherz@hotmail.com YahooIM: d0rkzer0 Category:Players